The Adventures of Fangirls
by Kill teh peoplez
Summary: Two fan girls set out to meet there all time hero's; "Edward and Alphonse Elric". These girls, make there life's , somehow even more interesting then it already is .WARNING: totally random and unbearable!
1. Fan girls, attack!

This is my first story. Any suggestions for next chapters?

If you like it please leave a review! Any feedback would be great!

**Disclaimer: i do not own fma or anything in it. **

* * *

"Hey brother... Do you ever feel like your being watched..."

"No. Why would you ask such a stupid question Al?" Replied Edward.

Little did they know~

Two girls sat at a desk, a wide eyes, like they haven't slept for days. You could tell, weather they came searching for it or not, but trouble would find them.

"If i am correct, this transmutation circle just might work".

The girls laughed like maniacs. They weren't out for blood, but for boys.

_- crushing on a anime character . because real people suck._ -

The two boys were walking along the street, people passing by, an occasional stare. Just a normal day. The door to the grocery store opened. Everyone stared as if they were expecting a robbery. Never mind. The tension in the room finally lowered.

The tiny alchemist grabbed as much food as possible. He then placed it all down onto the checkout desk. Al snuck a bottle of milk into the pile. When Ed was about to pay, he noticed the milk.

"Al..." Ed stared at him menacingly "did you put milk in the food pile."

"Brother, you know its good for you" he paused "you will never grow if you don't drink it."

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU COULD SQUISH UNDER YOUR BOOT!" Ed Yelled. All eyes on him.

"I didn't say any of that Ed." Al responded.

"Im not playing for the milk." He grunted while clenching his teeth".

After getting all the food put into a bag, they walked out, Al was carrying practically everything, and Ed had a bag or two. They walked home, with no interruptions. Finally Al broke the silence.

"Brother... Im really serious about this whole "being watched" thing. I feel like tons of eyes are watching me. i don't know. I don't mean people from here either. I mean like people from above".

Edward stared at him confused "and?"  
Al grunted. Edward obviously didn't understand "look, your probably just paranoid. I bet you won't feel this way after abit!".

Al hoped for this to be true. There was still a feeling that was there with him, no matter what he thought of.

_• In Girls Bedroom• _

_Oooh ;)_

These plotting girls, are not as crazy as you may think. There not after Edward or anyone else to keep in a locked room. There after two boys which they watch daily, on there computers. You see these maniacs are something i like to call, fan girls.

_-Definition of fan girls: a rabid bread of human girls, who are obsessed with either, fictional characters or actors. If you see one, run and pray it won't find you. If you hear a "SQUEEEE!" There is probably one nearby.-_

"Okay... Before we go, we need supplies. The hunt for the boys may take days, or weeks. We even might never find them. Just in case, we can bring nugget. Okay... Food?" Asked the one girl.

"I dont need food, i can filter feed! Now lets go!" Cried the impatient fan.

"Your not a sea sponge, now go get the food!"

After she grabbed lots of sweets and some other snacks they both love "okay ,food check. Now... Extra clothes?"

"Check!"

"Women essentials? Awink wink."

"Check."

"Dog treats?"

"Check."

"Potato launcher?"

"DOUBLE CHECK!"

"Hmm what else do you think we'll need?"

"My magic book. Hehehe."

Te other girl rolled her eyes. "TP. They might not have it."

"Good idea!" The other cried "now if this book is correct, our portal should lead us near them. Got the printout map of there land?"

"In my hands ready to be used!" the other replied.

"Lets do this!" The one girl chanted. They ran through the portal into the other world.


	2. The discovery of rock candy

I will try to upload these as much as possible. I am doing it on my iPod, and yes there is a way. If you want to know how to just message me (pm).

**Disclaimer: i do not own fma**

* * *

The two boys walked in their hotel room (i have no clue were they normally stay) . Ed lounged on the couch. Al sat down next to him. None of them spoke. Roy hadn't given them any jobs to do so they had the day off.

A blue portal opened and the whole room was covered in blue light. Ed was so startled that he fell out of his chair.

He got up to examine the blue object. As he got near it, he was struck down by two people landing on him. Both girls got up and dusted themselves off. One of them looked up and held a red button that came put of nowhere. She pressed it and is made a sound like: "that was easy".

"SQUEEEEEEE!" The girls screamed. They ran and hugged Ed. "Is this real!? Is this him. This is so cool! Youdidit!"

One of them screamed.

"Edward, Al, were your biggest fans!" They both cried.

"How do you know our names!? Where did you coml from!?" Edward asked "who are you?".

Both girls squealed. "Im Amanda!" One girl hollered.

"And I'm Bree! Like the cheese!" The other fan cried out. "We know you because, in our world-"

"Your world?" Al exclaimed

"Yea, in our world you guys are famous!" Bree stated "oooh, and i used alchemy to make that portal!" .

"How? What did you use to trade?" Edward questioned.

Both girls smiled menacingly. "It doesn't matter. Hehehehe." Amanda laughed evilly.

Both brothers looked at each other "go back to were you came from." Edward yelled.

The girls eyes swelled up in tears. "You meanies. If you don't let us stay, nugget will attack!" Amanda claimed.

"Who's nugget? Your cat!?" Edward spoke, pretending to be scared.

Al lit up when Edward said that "you wish" Bree exclaimed. She brought a whistle to her mouth and blew as hard as she could, in different patterns. The boys covered there ears for impact but it turned out to not make a sound.

Ed giggled. "Whacha gonna do now?"

Suddenly a huge dog bolted put of the portal "he knows konami code." Bree smirked.

Edward and Al were terrified. The dog was about to attack when Bree blew her whistle again in a different pattern. The dog growled and pranced up to Bree, and sat next to her.

"I thought about having him hold you down and stuff, but then you might die." Both girls looked sad at the thought.

"Rude much." Bree pouted.

"What!?" Edward asked . He was obviously annoyed.

"You didn't even offer a beverage, or to show us around town." Amanda added "we are your guests."

A vain appeared on Ed's head "okay, would you like some tea?"

"It's much too late now." Amanda shook her head "you have a small amount of hospitality, just like your size."

Edward growled "ahhhh!" He was about i attack. Bree had the whistle up to her lips, ready to blow. Al held Edward back. "Let me at her, let me at her!" He squealed.

Amanda giggled. "At least Al is nice to us." Bree patted Al on the head. "If you could eat, id give you a cookie... But you can't. GOLD STAR!" Amanda finished. She pounded a gold star sticker on Al's armor.

"How did you-. How did you know i can't eat?!" Al wondered.

"Because Al, we've been watching you." Amanda answered.

Al was shocked. They've been watching me. I knew something was. "Ed, how about we show them around town?"

Edward just sat there mumbling to himself. "We can't go just yet!" Bree announced. She looked around in her bag. She reached in an grabbed some rock candy.

"Candy, candy, candy" Amanda chanted.

"Ed, if you promise to be a good boy, you can have teh (sometimes i make them say things like: meh, and teh) candy." Bree said, handing him it.

Edward cautiously grabbed the candy. He sniffed it to see if it was poisoned or not. He then took a lick and decided it was safe. The girls ate their candy too. Their pupils went big.

"Sugar rush!" Amanda called out.

Ed thought it was so good, he asked for another, and another, and another. Before you knew it he was bouncing around the house. All three teens were extremely hyper. They went out for there walk.

Hughes was out for a walk and didn't see the three rampaging people coming towards him.

"Hi Hugh's!" Amanda shook Hugh's hand rapidly. "In Amanda, and this is Bree!" They handed him three rock candies, "for your family!".

Al was trying to keep up. They were all crunching on the candy as they ran on a rampage. Suddenly Bree dropped her candy. She began to cry but then she remembered, alchemy. She drew a circle and put the broken candy in the middle. Before they knew it, the candy was fixed. The ran off eating candy.

All must know, what goes up, must come down. The three teens collapsed at the same time. Al could finally catch up. He carried them home. The sun was setting. "Goodnight brother."


	3. The P word

Hey guys! Sorry that i haven't been writing as much as i should. Im moving so, i have to pack. Also I'm going on vacation tomorrow! Apologies if you want more, but i will only be writing in the night (possibly day time).

Im also planning on writing a readerXEd story so be sure to expect that. Any fruit basket fans? Im planning on making a story of that too! Thanks!

**Disclaimer(the worst part of writing these stories :( ): i do not own full metal alchemist even though i would love to. **

(Oh and in not a crazy fan like these girls are)

* * *

Edwards eyes opened. His eyes searching around the room. He got up a little to quick and his eyes went blurry and he felt dizzy. He wandered around, and went to get some food. There Bree was, cooking.

Edward smelt the air. He looked around her "watcha cookin?" Edward wondered.

Bree jumped, not noticing him. "Uuuuhhh, hi! Im maken baken, omelets, and freshly squeezed orange juice!" Bree replied.

After a while, Amaya walked in the room "I smell Bree baking! That means its gonna be a good day." She happily stated "her foods to die for. (Say in a deep creepy voice -) TO DIE FOR."

Edward stared at the girl and backed away slowly. Amaya shook her head. "Ed, since we don't plan on leaving anytime soon, your gonna have to know something..." Bree whispered to Edward. She pulled him in another room an spoke very quietly. "Amaya, sometimes isn't, well, in complete control of her body..."

"So she's possessed?" Edward blankly added.

"DONT SAY THE P WORD! It's her trigger." Bree yelled.

The two walked back in to see Amaya siting in the corner wrapping her arms around her knees, she cradled her body as she muttered words to herself.

Al walked into the scene. "What's going on?" Al asked referring to Amaya.

Ed tiptoed up to Al and whispered the situation to him. Al slowly backed away, like the girl would attack in any moment.

Amaya was twirling her brown hair which went up to her elbows. She was wearing long blue pj pants, that almost covered her matching blue bunny slippers. She had a blue tank top on as well. She sang nursery rhymes to herself.

"She's singing! Oh no, we got a code blue! Give her the food!" Bree got a forkful of Amaya's omelet and shoved it in her mouth. Amaya stopped singing to chew. She crawled up to the chair to eat.

Everyone sat down to enjoy the delicious food. Al didn't have a plate in front of him but he sat anyway. Edward took a large bite. Bree and Amaya stopped breathing for a moment and stared at Ed to see his reaction. "Well?" Bree asked.

Edwards eyes rolled back into his head. He moaned slightly. The egg was cooked perfectly, and the peppers made everything go together. "It's delicious!" He cried as he shoved forkfuls of the food into his mouth. He washed it all down with freshly squeezed oj. (Orange juice!)

"Is it really that good?" Al asked the three people shoving food in their faces.

"YES!" Edward and Amaya both called out at the same time. Al brought out his notebook and wrote "**Bree's omelets**" in bolded letters.

After breakfast, everyone helped cleaning. Bree washed, Ed dried, and Amaya put away. Al helped with the higher up dishes.

"ᏮᎾᎳᎦᏔᎳ ᎿᏆᏜᎭ ᏩᎭ ᎭᏩ ᎢᏩᏩᏝ!" Amaya called out. Her sudden outburst caused Edward to drop a plate on the floor.

"What th-" Edward exclaimed.

Amaya crawled out the room. Bree knew she was up to no good. She chased after the crazy psycho up to the roof, Edward followed. Amaya crawled on the ledge.

"Amaya, back away from the edge!" Bree called out to her.

"ᏜᏓᏓ ᎤᏘᎿ ᎭᏍᎿᎿᎧᎤᎳᎧᎧ ᏀᏭᏍᏩᏍ!" Amaya shrieked as she pounded her chest.

Bree ran towards her, and Amaya didn't like that, she turned around and jumped.


	4. What just happened!¿

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own FMA, or your face.**

* * *

Al, Edward, and Bree, stared off into the distance. Bree crying uncontrollably.

Something flew up, making Edward, and Bree's hair go up. A white shimmering animal flew up, then landed next to them carrying Amanda on its back. A big beautiful white pegasus has swooped down and saved the girl.

Bree was still crying, rubbing her eyes, trying to understand what was going on. She got up and ran to her best friend, tripping in the process. She cut her knee but she didn't care. She jumped on Amanda and clung to her neck. Amanda looked around, dazed. Edward and Alphonse stared, speechless.

Bree cried out "Id though I lost you! Your such an idiot!" She laughed, still crying.

She ran towards the pegasus and stroked its head, as she wiped away her tears. "Thank you" she whispered, over and over again. She didn't care that a "pegasus" saved her best friend, she just was too happy. Amanda looked at the pegasus, then at Bree. "What happened!?" She yelled. "And why was i on a pegasus!?"

The two girls looked at each other, then the horse. "Squeeeee!" The yelled at the same time. Amanda jumped back on the pegasus, then Bree jumped on behind her. The two girls flew off, into the sunrise, leaving the two boys, totally confused.

"Goodbye Peter Pan! Ill always believe in you!" Shouted Amanda

_The Very Strange, End._

* * *

Well? How did ya like it!? I know you probably hate me. This was supposed to be a totally random story. Thanks for reading, please review, follow and favorite the story!


End file.
